


Pierwszy

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Czterech, których stworzył [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangels, Dni Supernatural Imaginarium 2016, brak bety, rozmyślania
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Pierwszy archanioł, którego stworzył.





	

Pierwszym archaniołem, którego stworzył, był Michał.

Archanioł ten miał być pierwszy i najlepszy. Dawać przykład przyszłym archaniołom i aniołom, a także ludziom i potworom.

Miał w przyszłości dostać swe naczynie, Deana Winchestera, który jeszcze nawet nie powstał.

Nie sądził jednak, że popełnia błąd, nie dając mu wolnej woli. Oczywiście, miał być posłuszny. Ale nie bezmyślny.

Dlaczego więc stał się inny?  To wina jego, czy jego syna? A może to rodzeństwo go tak zmieniło? Młodsi bracia, którymi miał się opiekować.

Zwłaszcza Lucyferem, Poranną Gwiazdą, którego strącił później do Piekieł bez szemrania.

Bez najmniejszego słowa sprzeciwu na zewnątrz, płacząc cicho w środku.

 


End file.
